PARA ALEXA
by sky d
Summary: Espero que te guste. Ando en mi racha de falta de inspiracion, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Eso creo


Para Alexa Hiwatari.

Sé que es un poco tarde, bueno muy tarde sólo espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Una cita… que no es una cita**

-

No puedo creer que me hayan convencido en hacer esto – se quejaba Kai mientras se acomodaba la corbata – es una locura.

¡Qué exagerado eres! – se burlaba Tyson – iras a cenar con una linda chica, no creo que eso sea un castigo.

Por primera vez le doy la razón – decía Kenny

Claro, como ustedes no tendrán que estar toda la noche con una desconocida y vestido como un tonto – había terminado de anudarse la corbata.

Sólo recuerda que es por una buena causa – Ray sostenía un saco.

Y si es una buena causa, ¿por qué ustedes no van?, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo? – nada de lo que le dijesen lo consolaría.

Porque ella te escogió a ti – le dijo Max – recuerda que la ganadora del concurso podía decidir con quién de nosotros cuatro podía ir.

Pobrecita, no tiene buen gusto o esta ciega, porque cualquier chica en sus cinco sentidos me hubiese escogido, yo soy el… – Tyson no pudo terminar con sus autos elogios cuando fue interrumpido.

¡Cállate! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Sólo espero que no sea la típica fan – Kai arrebato el saco a Ray – odio esta ropa.

Mejor di lo que no odias –murmuro Tyson haciendo que los demás se rieran.

Kai sólo se limito a darle su típica mirada, aunque no faltaba mucho para que su paciencia llegara a su límite.

_Esta va a ser una larga noche _– pensaba mientras se ponía el saco.

¿Chicos ya están listos? – Se escuchaba la voz Hilary detrás de la puerta – los estamos esperando en la sala.

En un momento vamos – contesto Ray.

Y todo por culpa de ella – dijo Kai molesto – ¿por qué se le ocurrió este estúpido concurso? Ella me odia, por eso lo hizo.

Nadie dijo nada, para que discutir con Kai cuando él se encuentra enojado, lo mejor es evitar confrontaciones o podrían salir lastimados.

Minutos después los chicos llegaron a la sala, donde estaba el señor Dickenson en compañía del abuelo Kinomiya y Hilary.

Gracias chicos por su ayuda – dijo el señor Dickenson al verlos llegar.

De nada – respondió Tyson – es un placer poder ayudarlo a recaudar fondos.

Al ver al señor Dickenson, Kai ya no dijo nada, le debía algunos favores al viejo y esta sería una manera de pagarle su ayuda. A él no le gustaba estar en deuda con nadie.

Tener un concurso donde el premio es una cita con un blade breakers fue una buena idea – decía el abuelo – muchas niñas se inscribieron. Deberían hacer esto más seguido.

Si, se obtuvieron buenas ganancias – comentaba Kenny

Kai – el señor Dickenson comenzó a hablar – gracias por lo que estás haciendo.

No hay problema – respondió fríamente.

Eso no era lo que estabas diciendo hace un momento – dijo Daichi con tono de burla.

¿Y cómo se llama la ganadora? – pregunto Ray antes de que ocurriera algún accidente, pues conocía bien a su capitán.

Johanna Alexandra – respondió Hilary quien era la encargada oficial del concurso – ella fue la que más cartas envió, 500 para ser precisa.

Vaya si que deseaba ganar – dijo Max sorprendido.

Aunque no lo crean, hubo otras chicas que enviaron más de 300 cartas.

Y déjame adivinar, ¿la mayoría quería ir con Kai a la cena? – pregunto Kenny.

No, algunas deseaban ir con Ray o Max, incluso hubo algunas despistadas que pidieron ir con Tyson.

Oye, que tratas de insinuar – dijo Tyson molesto.

Nada – Hilary sonreía – fue solo un simple comentario.

Pues no andes comentando nada – Tyson estaba indignado.

Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo la limosina está esperando a Kai para llevarlo su cita – dijo el señor Dickenson.

¡Que no es una cita! – hablo Kai algo molesto.

¿Entonces qué es? – le pregunto Ray

No lo sé, pero no es una cita – Kai comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – y no quiero escuchar ningún comentario más de ustedes.

Recuerda actuar como todo un caballero – le decía Hilary que al ver la forma en que él la miraba agregó – es por una buena causa.

Hay – Tyson imitaba algunos sollozos – crecen muy rápido, jamás pensé que llegaría este día – más sollozos.

Si – Max no pudo evitar unirse a Tyson, molestar a Kai no es cosa de todos los días – el pequeño, ya es todo un hombre.

Saben que los odio, no lo olviden – fue lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar pues Kai ya estaba a fuera.

El chofer de la limosina al ver que alguien salía, se levanto rápidamente para abrir la puerta.

Es un placer poder servirle esta noche – decía pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

_Que comience la tortura_ – pensaba Kai al subirse al auto.

Los chicos se encontraban a fuera de la casa, viendo como el elegante auto avanzaba.

Jamás pensé que Kai se animaría a ir – comentaba Ray

Ni yo, daría cualquier cosa por ver cómo le va en la cena – Tyson limpia sus ojos de unas lagrimas que le salieron por reírse.

Ni lo pienses – le dijo Hilary.

¿Qué? – actuaba inocentemente el dueño de Dragoon.

Espiarlo – respondió la castaña – no me digas que no lo estabas pensando.

Yo, por favor… que clase de persona crees que soy, me ofende tu comentario.

Porque te cosco lo digo – al decir esto entro al dojo.

Chicos, no quieren ir a dar una pequeña vuelta por ahí, yo los invito a cenar – Tyson acomodaba su gorra.

Si – respondieron, ya que entendían a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Y si de casualidad nos encontramos a Kai, no lo estaríamos espiando. ¿Verdad?

--

En otra parte de la ciudad una joven se encontraba arreglándose frente a un gran espejo.

Ya casi estoy lista, él no debe tardar en llegar, tengo que apurarme no quiero que piense que soy de las chicas que están horas arreglándose

Pero es lo que has estado haciendo – le dijo una de sus amigas, que se encontraba ayudándola.

Eso no es verdad – reclamo la chica – es que estoy nerviosa, aun no puedo creer que haya ganado, si sólo envié 10 cartas, debo tener mucha suerte.

Si, tienes mucha suerte, pero mejor apúrate – lo que la joven no sabía es que sus amigas habían enviado algunos cientos de cartas para ayudarla a ganar, como regalo de cumpleaños.

No me apuren, que me ponen más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy – se quejaba ella.

Tranquilízate – le decía una de ellas – solo es una cita.

Como quieres que me tranquilice, si voy a salir con el chico más lindo – no pudo evitar suspirar – espero poder comportarme cuando lo vea.

Lo dudo – tosió una de las chicas

Que dijiste – pregunto ella

Nada – decía su amiga con tono inocente – solo que te quedan algunos minutos.

Diez minutos después ya estaba lista. Sólo esperaba que llegara su cita.

--

Kai miraba por la ventana del auto, parecía que no veía nada en particular. Solo estaba algo fastidiado.

_Cuando todo esto termine voy a desquitarme de todos ellos por ponerme en esta situación, solo de pensar que tendré que soportar a una chiquilla… que de seguro no va a parar de hablar sobre lo que hables las adolescentes con media neurona –_ se quedo pensando un momento _– tengo que encontrar una solución para que esto termine rápido, tal vez si me comporto como un sinvergüenza y la molesto un poco, ella querrá que la velada termine antes, no es un mal plan._

-

-

-

-

Bueno espero que te haya gustado.


End file.
